Waluigi
Waluigi (''ワルイージ Waruīji'') es un personaje perteneciente al [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario]]. Él es el rival y contraparte egoísta de Luigi, como Wario es el rival de Mario. Aparece en Super Smash Bros. Melee solamente como un trofeo, mientras que en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U y Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, aparece como uno de los ayudantes. Perfil Waluigi es un personaje que hizo su primera aparición en Mario Tennis para el Nintendo 64. Desde entonces, solo ha aparecido en juegos derivados de la serie Mario, nunca habiendo sido visto en alguno de los títulos principales de la serie. Su aspecto consiste en un overol negro con una camiseta y gorra moradas, las cuales tienen el símbolo "Γ" de color amarillo. La mejor forma de describir a Waluigi es como un siniestro personaje con un toque cómico, quien se considera a sí mismo como el rival de Luigi. Aunque siempre se le ha visto junto a Wario, no se sabe exactamente la relación entre ellos, aunque Wario clama que es uno de sus amigos. Waluigi es considerado parte del [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario]] y no del [[Wario (universo)|universo Wario]], ya que solo ha aparecido en juegos de Mario. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Waluigi aparece únicamente como uno de los trofeos del juego. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Waluigi :Este alto y delgaducho tipo con cara de malo parece ser el rival de Luigi. Trabaja duro en sus diabluras: se cuenta que Waluigi se entrenó durante mucho tiempo antes de hacer su aparición en Mario Tennis perfeccionando su habilidad para contrariar a los hermanos Mario. Aunque es de sobra sabido que tiene la misma edad que Luigi, su relación con Wario no está nada clara. :*''Mario Tennis'' Inglés :Waluigi :This tall, thin, evil-looking guy seems to be Luigi's rival. He works hard at his mischief: Waluigi reportedly spent a lot of time training for his debut in Mario Tennis by honing his ability to antagonize the Mario brothers. While it's general knowledge that he's the same age as Luigi, his relationship to Wario is unclear. :*''Mario Tennis'' (8/00) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Como ayudante 150px|right Waluigi es un ayudante que ataca al adversario más cercano al momento de activarlo. Patea y aplasta al enemigo, dejándolo en la tierra (como el efecto de la trampa o el Cabezazo de Donkey Kong) y atacándolo. Esto lo hace tres veces y la última lo ataca con su raqueta de tenis, mandándolo a volar, aunque en ocasiones usará un pisotón aun más fuerte; ambos pueden provocar un K.O. Aunque durante su invocación está en constante movimiento, casi al terminar su asistencia se detiene cerca 3 segundos quieto antes de su último ataque, el cual tiene una alta potencia. Waluigi atacando SSBB (1).jpg|Waluigi al ser llamado... Waluigi atacando SSBB (2).jpg|irá tras su oponente más cercano... Waluigi atacando SSBB (3).jpg|lo pisoteará continuamente... Waluigi atacando SSBB (4).jpg|¡para luego mandarlos a volar con una poderosa patada!... Waluigi atacando SSBB (5).jpg|¡o con un golpe usando su raqueta de tenis! Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Waluigi :Delgado como un palillo, se considera el rival más acérrimo de Luigi. Pasó mucho tiempo a la sombra de Mario y Luigi antes de aunar fuerzas para competir contra ellos en Mario Tennis. A su debut le han sucedido apariciones estelares en otros juegos. Se desconoce su afinidad con Wario, aunque ambos han colaborado en ocasiones para tramar juntos planes de lo más maquiavélico. :*''N64: Mario Tennis'' :*''NGC: Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' Inglés :Waluigi :A twig-thin man who sees himself as Luigi's ultimate rival. He spent a long time working silently in the shadow of the Mario Bros. before finally becoming strong enough to compete with them in Mario Tennis. Since then, he's had many brilliant game appearances. While the nature of his relationship to Wario is a mystery, the pair have hatched some devious schemes together. :*''N64: Mario Tennis'' :*''GCN: Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' Pegatina En Super Smash Bros. 4 right|200px Waluigi fue confirmado para aparecer en la última entrega el día 27 de febrero de 2014, nuevamente como ayudante. Realiza el mismo ataque que hacía en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Waluigi (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Waluigi habiendo enterrado a Luigi. Waluigi (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Waluigi dándole a Luigi con la raqueta. Descripción de trofeo Español europeo right|90px :Waluigi :Largirucho, con una napia roja y un bigote al estilo francés. ¿Quién será? ¡Sí, Waluigi, el insoportable rival de Luigi! En este juego, correrá hacia el rival más cercano y lo enterrará en el suelo de un porrazo, para después rematar la paliza con una patada o un raquetazo. ¡Eso tiene que hacer pupa! :*''N64: Mario Tennis'' (11/2000) :*''Wii: Mario Kart Wii'' (04/2008) Español americano right|90px :Waluigi :Larguirucho, con una napia roja y un bigote al estilo francés. ¿Quién será? ¡Sí, Waluigi, el insoportable rival de Luigi! En este juego, correrá hacia el rival más cercano y lo enterrará en el suelo de un porrazo, para después rematar la paliza con una patada o un raquetazo. ¡Eso tiene que doler! :*''N64: Mario Tennis'' (08/2000) :*''Wii: Mario Kart Wii'' (04/2008) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Fue revelado como ayudante en el Nintendo Direct especial de la E3 2018 del día 12 de junio de 2018. Posee las mismas habilidades de las entregas anteriores. Curiosidades *En el Super Smash Bros. Direct se presentó a Waluigi como parte del universo Wario, en vez de como parte del universo Mario. *Charles Martinet, el actor de voz de Waluigi, también interpretó la voz de Mario, Luigi y Wario. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Categoría:Personajes secundarios